


Equipaggio

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers, missing moment, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salve, mi sono cimentata in questa raccolta di Drabble. Queste storie sono pensieri e momenti dei personaggi principali nella parte finale e concitata di "Into Darkness"<br/>1 - Colpa - "Io non sono un eroe" (Scott)<br/>2 - Fiducia - "Ha riposto sua fiducia in me" (Checov)<br/>3 - Speranza - "Forse, dopotutto, posso ingannare la Morte" (McCoy)<br/>4 - Tradimento - "Mio padre ha tradito la Flotta Stellare. Ha tradito me" (C. Marcus)<br/>5 - Padre - "E’ tempo di conoscere mio padre" (Kirk)<br/>6 - Squadra - "Come l’Araba Fenice risorgiamo" (Sulu)<br/>7 - Sostegno - "Lo abbraccio, è l’unica cosa che mi permette di fare" (Uhura)<br/>8 - Tumulto - "Infine è solo rabbia" (Spock)<br/>9 - Determinazione - "Nessuno sopravvivrà. Nessuno" (Khan)<br/>[Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colpa

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Montgomery Scott  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Riprendo conoscenza lentamente, scuoto il capo per fare ordine nella mia testa.  
Sono seduto sul sedile con le cinture allacciate.  
La nave è stabile.  
Con una imprecazione mi alzo.  
Vedo Kirk accasciarsi dietro la porta stagna.  
Ha riallineato il nucleo salvando tutti noi.  
Sono sollevato da questo, ma un senso di colpa permea il mio essere.  
Lui ha avuto il coraggio di rischiare il tutto per tutto. Io no.  
Con mano tremante chiamo la plancia.  
La scena che ho dinnanzi mi strazia, avrei potuto evitare tutto questo se fossi andato al posto del capitano.  
Ma io non sono un eroe.


	2. Fiducia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Pavel A. Chekov  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Sono più giovane su ponte di comando, eppure capitano Kirk ha promosso me a capo ingegnere.  
Ha riposto sua fiducia in me… ed io ho lui deluso.  
Devo assolutamente riparare guasto.  
Lui detto che danno a motore non è colpa mia ed io mi sento un po’ risollevato.  
Andare a curvatura con motori in queste condizioni è follia, ma Kirk ha dato ordine ed io eseguo.  
Poi situazione precipita e anche nave precipita: c’è poco tempo per agire.  
Bisogna attivare comando manuale per deviare potenza.  
Aziono leva.  
Ora tutto è in mano a miei compagni. Io mia parte ho fatta.


	3. Speranza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Leonard H. McCoy  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

-Non è vero- questa è la prima cosa che ho pensato quando hanno portato il suo corpo in infermeria.  
Osservo il suo volto, sembra dormire, vorrei scuoterlo fino a quando non apre gli occhi e mi insulta perché non lo lascio in pace.  
Questo non accadrà.  
Mi lascio cadere pesantemente sulla sedia massaggiandomi le tempie.  
Ho una gran voglia di urlare.  
La palla di pelo, accanto al mio braccio, emette un brontolio basso e la macchina con cui è monitorata emette un segnale.  
È un suono di speranza.  
Dobbiamo portare Khan sulla nave: vivo.  
Forse, dopotutto, posso ingannare la Morte.


	4. Tradimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Carol Marcus  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Guardo il volto del capitano Kirk attraverso l’oblò del crio-tubo.  
Imbarcandomi sull’Enterprise non immaginavo che sarebbe successo tutto questo.  
Che mio padre mi nascondesse qualcosa lo avevo intuito da molto, ma non credevo si sarebbe spinto a tanto per raggiungere l’obbiettivo.  
Per i suoi scopi avrebbe sacrificato l’intero equipaggio di questa nave, tutti uomini e donne innocenti.  
Il modo in cui Khan lo ha ucciso è stato orribile, ma purtroppo le azioni che ha compiuto lo hanno portato a quel tragico epilogo.  
Mio padre ha tradito la Flotta Stellare.  
Ha tradito tutti quelli che credevano in lui.  
Ha tradito me.


	5. Padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

-Tuo padre ha salvato ottocento vite, compresa la tua. Ti sfido a fare di meglio.-  
Crollo agonizzante contro la porta stagna. Non mi resta molto.  
La mia mente torna a mio padre.  
Ho salvato la mia nave, come lui.  
Sto morendo… come è morto lui.  
Cosa ha provato prima di schiantarsi contro la nave di Nero?  
Solitudine, smarrimento, paura?  
Metto a fuoco Spock oltre la porta, almeno non morirò solo.  
Poso la mano sul vetro, il primo ufficiale… no… il mio amico mi imita.  
Finalmente ha capito perché sono tornato indietro, questo mi basta…  
È tempo di conoscere mio padre.


	6. Squadra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Hikaru Sulu  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

“Con tutto il rispetto, comandante, noi non andiamo da nessuna parte.”  
Rispondo all’ordine di Spock dando voce ad un sentimento comune.  
Siamo un gruppo di persone eterogenee che vengono da realtà e mondi completamente diversi, ma tutti lottiamo per sopravvivere a questa avventura.  
Insieme, perché siamo una squadra.  
Ho fiducia negli uomini della sala macchine, in qualche modo daranno potenza ai motori o tutto sarà inutile.  
Tutti qui stiamo facendo il possibile, ma oramai la nave è perduta, ci stiamo avvicinando a folle velocità verso la Terra.  
I motori ripartono: “Propulsori al massimo!”  
Cadiamo nelle nuvole.  
Come l’Araba Fenice risorgiamo.


	7. Sostegno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Nyota Uhura  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Raggiungo Spock in sala macchine, solo per vedere Kirk spegnersi e la rabbia del vulcaniano esplodere.  
Torniamo sul ponte, la nave di Khan è precipitata.  
Spock mi guarda.  
“Prendilo” sussurro.  
Il dottore ci chiama, ha bisogno del sangue di Khan per salvare il capitano.  
Ho visto Spock preda di emozioni tanto violente solo un’altra volta, raggiungerlo sul trasporto è l’unica soluzione.  
Le mie parole penetrano la cortina di collera e frustrazione.  
Kahn è sconfitto. La furia placata.  
Mi accosto a Spock, lo abbraccio, è l’unica cosa che posso fare, l’unica che mi permette di fare.  
“Sono qui.”  
Comprende, stringendomi piano.


	8. Tumulto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Personaggi: Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Le parole del signor Scott hanno destato in me una emozione che avevo seppellito nel mio cuore, che non volevo più provare: paura.  
Giungo correndo in sala macchine.  
L’ingegnere capo scuote appena la testa.  
“Un miracolo!” ha esclamato la guardiamarina in plancia.  
Eccolo qui il nostro miracolo: Jim Kirk.  
Crollo in ginocchio con l’illogico impulso di aprire la porta ed afferrarlo per dargli conforto.  
Il tumulto che ho dentro sfocia in una solitaria lacrima. È più di quanto mi sia mai concesso.  
La sua mano sul vetro in un muto invito.  
L’accolgo.  
La vita lo abbandona.  
Infine è solo rabbia.


	9. Determinazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 100  
> Raccolta: Equipaggio  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

L’esplosione dei siluri provoca in me un inimmaginabile dolore ed una immensa rabbia.  
Il mio equipaggio…  
La mia famiglia…  
Sterminati.  
Sono rimasto solo, retaggio di una razza migliore.  
Ora bramo ogni singolo uomo e donna della Flotta Stellare morti.  
La mia determinazione non è stata scalfita, bensì temprata.  
La mia sete di vendetta si è rafforzata.  
Finché ci sarà un alito di vita in me non smetterò mai di perseguire il mio obbiettivo.  
Come un Angelo della Morte calerò la mia falce di odio ed ira, senza tema, senza requie.  
La loro condanna è già stata emessa.  
Nessuno sopravvivrà.  
Nessuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’Autrice: questa è una drabble bonus (visto che Khan non fa parte dell’equipaggio dell’Enterprise), ma mi è venuta questa idea e l’ho aggiunto.


End file.
